


How Did We Get Here

by fuusunshine



Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fuugen, Lemon, Love/Hate, My OTP, Non-Graphic Smut, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, loves these two, mugen is a dirt squirrel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:44:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuusunshine/pseuds/fuusunshine
Summary: An argument is nothing new but what it leads to is definetly something neither one of them expected. One Shot. MugenxFuu Fuugen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Samurai Champloo or any of the characters within, I make no money from this writing.
> 
> WARNING: This whole story is a lemon, nothing traumatizing but if sex offends you or you are under 18 leave NOW!
> 
> A/N I wanted to write a lemon for Mugen and Fuu forever. I started it months ago and then forgot all about it but I found it again and finished it. I am actually quite proud of it. It jumps POV from paragraph to paragraph, something I have been wanting to try for the longest time.

How did we get here?

Her small frame is backed up tight against the wall, my rough calloused hands pressing hard into the wood on either side of her head. Her face is so close to mine. How did we get here? Oh yeah, we were arguing again, I spent too much money or something like that. Pff whatever. I just wanted her to stop nagging. Her lips were a blur of accusations and insults. Her lips… so pink. The thought had crossed my mind that I if slammed my mouth against hers she would shut the hell up. Then I stepped harshly forward and slammed my hands against the wall. The li'l bitch. Why can't I move away?

How did we get here?

His long arms are braced against the wall behind me. His muscles taught. His face was only inches from mine. How did we get here? Right we were fighting again. He spent all our money gambling, of course I was angry. I started to tell him just how angry I was and then he got this strange look in his already stormy eyes and bang, I was backed up against the wall with him leaning so close in front of me. He has the most curious expression on his face. He smells good but I would never admit that he, the dirty oaf could smell anything but foul. Why can't I push him away?

Why is she looking at me like that? She should be afraid of me. Why has she never been afraid of me? Her expression is more curious then anything. I trail my gaze from her eyes down her neck. I can see the blood pumping so close to the surface there. Her heart must be racing. Stupid broad should be cowering. I can't help myself, I lean my head along the side of her neck breathing in deeply. Her smell. Damn it to hell she smells good. My tongue darts out to taste her. Shit she tastes amazing.

His tongue just ran across the flesh of my neck. I think I shivered. I should be repulsed, but I'm not, it felt good, oh it felt so good. He's looking at me again, his eyes burning into mine. They are always tumultuous but I can not discern what I see in them now. He is leaning in even closer but his eyes are focused with a steely determination on mine. A small whimper escapes my lips. Not a fearful sound but something erotic, something that I have never uttered before.

That sound she just made. It caused shivers to run up my spine and damn it if it didn't make me hard. I have no explanation for what I'm doing. It's impulse. I crash my lips against hers demanding her full attention. She seems confused. She doesn't respond immediately so I press my mouth harder against hers tracing my tongue along her bottom lip. She just gasped. Now I have access to the smoothness inside. I explore all I can within her mouth before she realizes what is happening. She doesn't move to stop me. Why? I pull back to look at her. Her eyes are still closed.

He kissed me! He kissed me! At first I thought I was imagining it, but no he really kissed me. The realization that he is still kissing me causes a gasp to leave my lips. I can feel his tongue lapping around my mouth. I don't want this to end. It, him, the feelings. Something warm is blooming deep within my stomach. He pulled away but I don't have the strength to open my eyes just yet. I take a moment and then force them open. He is staring so intently at me. I want to say something but what do I want to say. I gingerly lick my lips tasting him lingering there. At that his eyes seem to cloud over.

Seeing her tongue delicately move across where I have just been is intoxicating. I want her. Why? I don't care. Her kimono slides slightly down over her shoulder. I stare at the ivory color of her skin in the pale light from the oil lamp. I look into her eyes once more. She still doesn't fear me. I place kiss after kiss on the creamy softness of her shoulder. I want more, so much more. Have I lost my mind? Again, I don't care. I suckle the skin of her collarbone until I have left a mark, red and angry. Soothing it with my tongue, I finally move my hands from the wall and softly touch the skin of her neck. The contrast between the roughness of my fingers and her flesh startles me. She is innocence and I want it.

The feel of his rough fingers on my neck is exquisite and I wonder just what it would feel like to have them touch places that have never been touched before. I am willing to find out. I do not care anymore. All that matters is this, what is happening in this moment. I want his lips back upon my skin. Have I lost my mind? I move to undo my obi. Why, I do not know or do not care. I let it drop to the floor. The folds of my kimono are now loose and hanging off of my body. I waver, afraid, not of continuing but of my own inexperience. I can feel the blush upon my cheeks and turn my head to avoid his impassioned gaze.

Pink tints her cheeks and she turns her eyes away. She had only moments ago began to undress, does she finally feel fear? No she's not afraid, she is unsure. Shit, I should walk away but I can't, my body will not obey my mind. I want this, I want the damn bitch. "Oi." I hear myself say as I grab her chin between my thumb and forefinger, turning her face back to mine. The color in her cheeks remains but she meets my gaze. I feel the corner of my mouth twist up in a lecherous grin and I lean in slowly to take her lips once more.

That was all the reassurance I needed. He wants this. Do I want this? Yes! His kiss is powerful but gentle. Gentle? Is that a concept even remotely possible for the vagrant? His hands grasp my shoulders firmly and I am pressed deliciously against the wall. Gentle, never mind. In a move that startles even myself I reach up and pull the red haori down until he shrugs it off his frame. Boldly I pull upwards at the white gi. He momentarily releases me crossing his arms in front as he grabs the hem and pulls it off over his head. I breathe in deeply at the sight, tanned skin covering lean muscle perfectly. I want to touch him. I delicately run the tips of my fingers over his chest relishing in the surprising softness of his skin and the hardness of his muscles.

Damn, her touch is like lightning, sending shocks and shivers down my body. Bitch doesn't even realize how hard she's made me. I'm surprised at her boldness. I didn't think the girlie had it in her. A very pleasant surprise. The sudden need for friction overwhelms me and I take her hand and place it over what she has instigated . A small hiss leaves my mouth as she looks up at me with wide innocent eyes but she doesn't pull her hand away, she leaves it tenderly gripping over the fabric of my shorts. It is all I can do not to thrust into her hand, instead I focus on the pink fabric that is covering what I so desperately want to see and feel. I push the folds of fabric apart, down over her shoulders, and I watch as it slowly pools on the floor. In a quick ruthless movement I pull at her bindings releasing them to join her kimono. I see her fully for the first time, her curves take me by surprise. "Damn."

I had never thought it possible for him to look at me like that. The way he looks at the more mature more well endowed women we have crossed paths with but he has that same glint in his eyes as he looks at me. Confidence is building within me and I reluctantly admit that I have wanted this, his gaze, his touch, him. I tighten my grip on him wanting to see him look at me like that again and again. My actions have the desired effect; he sucks in air as he looks down at me, lust clouding his vision.

The hand firmly gripping my cock through the cloth is creating a delicious heat deep in my core. That's it. I wrap my arms around her waist and hoist her up, in an instant her back is pressed to the already laid out futon. I lean back on my heels to admire the view. Her cheeks are still pink but she lays motionless allowing me to drink in the sight , hair spilling out from her bun, her deep brown doe eyes looking at me with need. I move swiftly to perch over her before she can change her mind, one hand traces down her ribs, across her waist and down to her hips. Back up again I move my fingers till they reach her chest, a handful. Much more then I had thought. I wrap my hand over the mound squeezing softly to enjoy the feel of the supple flesh. A small moan distracts me and I look to her face. Her eyes are closed, lips parted, her breath getting heavier. She is enjoying this. I smirk leaning over to lick at the pink bud. She makes the most wanton sound I have ever heard and I pull the nipple into my mouth to suck on it lightly. She squirms underneath my touch. I want this. I have wanted this, I want her.

Never have I felt anything so delicious, his mouth on me, his hands on me. Right now I would do anything he asked to keep his touch. That wicked mouth that spews such hateful words, soft and wet on my skin. I whisper. "Give me more." Did those words really leave my lips? I'm not sure, the world is upside down but I don't want it to end. Opening my eyes I meet his. That crooked grin I have seen so many times spreads across his face. It doesn't anger me, in fact it sends a wave of heat between my legs and I squirm not knowing what to do to relieve the need. I do not need to think about it as I feel his hand quickly slide down over my navel and stop at the source of my torment. A long finger enters me and my hips move of their own volition pushing against his hand as my back arches. His thumb presses and circles on the spot that only I know is there, pleasure fires throughout every nerve in my body. "Don't stop."

"Careful what you ask for girly." I growl into her ear. It was a warning, her last chance to push me away. He small delicate hands move to the ties on my shorts and inexpertly try to undo them. I stand and with swift movements, the last of my clothing flutters to the floor. Her eyes widen and I take a moment to bask in her unspoken compliment. With lightning speed I am once again hovering over her, she is so beautiful. Wait! What! I sigh, she is. I slowly urge her thighs apart, and am conscious of the trembling I feel from the body beneath me. I pause for a moment until a moan of protest begs me to continue. In one fluid twitch of my hips I am fully encompassed by the hottest, tightest heat I have ever felt. "Shit!"

A stinging burn blooms from places I did not know existed within me and I pull in air from my open mouth. His lips press against mine, a distraction that is so very needed. Moments pass as I focus on his kiss. His lips leave mine to follow the line of my jaw to my ear where his teeth bite down gently. All too quickly he pulls away and his eyes lock with mine. A low groan issues from his throat and he begins to move. From pain to warmth to pleasure, the feeling of him inside me is mind numbing. He doesn't hold back, there is no sweet caress and no soft words, he takes what I have offered him.

Never in all my retched life have I felt such immense pleasure. Thrusting into her innocence is sheer and utter bliss. Her body has relaxed now and her small hips move to meet mine in the quick rhythm I have set. A glistening of sweat on her body shines in the lamp light and I dip my head to lap at the moisture pooling between her breasts. Her pain has vanished and she is greedily grasping at my arms, neck and hair to urge me on.

A tight coiling is wrapping around the inside of my body. I need it to unravel. He needs to make it unravel. My fingers are running absently through the wild mane of hair, pulling and tugging, urging him on. I need… I don't know what it is but he is the only one who can accomplish it. Lifting my hips to forcibly meet his, I breathe out the word, "Please."

Anything for her. I would do anything she asked of me in this moment, so I quicken my pace wanting to please her. Her legs lock around my waist and I slam our bodies together. Her back arches and her fingers in my hair tighten almost painfully.

His body above me, moving deep inside, touching places that cause such exquisite pleasure. The knot that has tightened around me has suddenly let go and my entire being is soaking in the immense bliss that has hit me so thoroughly. In a voice so husky that I barely recognize it as my own I utter his name. "Mugen!"

My name leaving her lips pushes me over the edge and my muscles spasm as I release within the beautiful innocent creature beneath me. I shudder once, twice, three times before my weight falls upon her. I whisper."Fuu."

I ride out the sensations as his body falls heavily onto mine. Never have I felt such amazing things. I can feel his heavy, fitful breathing against my chest.

I slowly roll to the side and in a movement that even surprises my self I pull her smallness along side of my body and leave my arms to linger around her. I am silent.

We simply lay there in silence, both recovering from the unexpected high of only moments ago, wrapped in each others embrace, when we both utter at the same time.

"How did we get here?"

**Author's Note:**

> I have another Champloo story that follows up on this but it has been hanging in limbo for a very long time. I might throw it up here if I start working on it again.


End file.
